


Doomed to Die

by TheShadowPanther



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowPanther/pseuds/TheShadowPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nazgul reflect upon their servitude to Sauron moments before the destruction of the Ring of Doom brings their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Another really old one-shot. Not so proud of this one lol. Short.

Sauron.

_Lord Sauron._

Our allegiance to Sauron is based solely on the fact that Sauron possesses far more cunning than we. He has tricked us into this agreement with the Nine Rings for Mortal Men doomed to die, playing on our greed and our need to feel superior to gain Nine puppets to play with anytime he wants.

Because of this cunning, Sauron has captured us and made us into Nazgûl, the Ringwraiths, designed to protect the One Ring of Power from anyone who so seeks to have control of the Ring. However, when the Ring was first lost, Sauron lost too much of his power to command us to go after the Mortal King whom had it in his custody. We nine Nazgûl watched as the Elf Elrond and the Man Isildur went up into the flaming Orodruin (Mount Doom). We heard from the Ring, to which we are bound, the claim of Isildur of the One Ring. We brooded as Sauron's power drew us away deeper into Mordor, we having been bound to the Ring for too long to resist Sauron's then drastically weakened power.

We are doomed to die, but not as Mortal Men. No, we have been lost to Mankind and made into Nazgûl too quickly for us to do so. Instead, we are to die when Sauron is truly defeated, when the One Ring is cast into the first of Orodruin and destroyed. Only then, can we, as the darkened Nazgûl, can we give into blesséd Death. Only then can we be happy once more.

However, that end has not yet come. The eight Nazgûl have agreed that that detested and yet hoped for Ring-bearer is on the ruined Orodruin even now. But we have not to tell Sauron, for he considers us as mindless zombies and will not expect us to know the whereabouts of the One Ring. This is also the only chance for redemption that we have had in 3,000 years. It is best, not only fur us, but all of Middle-Earth and beyond, if Sauron's Eye is bewitched by the Men, the Wizard, the Dwarf, the Elf, and the Halfling congregated outside the Black Gate. The Nazgûl are gathered above the Towers of the Teeth now and waiting for the Mouth of Sauron to name Sauron's terms. It will be seen whether or not this six thousand Company will take these terms. It is likely they will not; then the final Battle of the War of the Ring will begin.

The Mouth of Sauron gives out a great cry and gallops with his company back into Mordor. Sauron then lays his trap and springs it open upon the Mortal Men before us.

The Battle has barely begun to rage when the terrible Bird-beasts the Wizard Gandalf calls Eagles swoop into the midst of us rampaging Nazgûl. However, we do not do battle with them, for Sauron has just discovered what the now eight Nazgûl has known for some time; the Ring has been thrown into the fiery Orodruin. We wheel our flying worm-beasts around and dive back into Mordor to Orodruin. We already know that we are too late, but Sauron's will holds us strong and we can do nothing but obey.

We have just cleared the Tower of Barad-dûr when all hope for Mordor is lost: the Ring has infinitely been destroyed. At long last, after 3,000 years, we, the Nazgûl, are free from the One Ring of Power and from Sauron's enslavement.

:-:-:-:

The Nazgûl give great cries and wrench their great worm-beasts away from Mount Doom. Some of them fly to destinations unknown, but others fall off of their beasts and land crookedly on the ruined ground of Mordor. The final one, the Eighth, simply hovers in the air and dies. His great worm-beast, sensing the freedom from its terrible master, shakes him off and flies away with the others of its brethren.

And so passes the black glory of Sauron's kingdom, becoming the things of legends in the eyes of History even as it falls to its final ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference notes in the original version of this story [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1651836/1/Doomed_to_Die)


End file.
